


it's dark and cold and we're stuck (and, selos ako)

by loubie



Series: Filo SwanQueen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Filo SwanQueen, Fluff, Jealous Evil Queen | Regina Mills, kind of charming emma swan, they're stuck in a middle of nowhere
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubie/pseuds/loubie
Summary: Filo SwanQueen. Scene inspired by Pangako Sayo's Amor getting jealous over some girl that she saw with Eduardo while they're stuck in a bahay-kubo but make it swanqueen.Basically, the title.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Filo SwanQueen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	it's dark and cold and we're stuck (and, selos ako)

The car broke down. That's the most obvious thing but Regina still asks, "Anong nangyari?" The night is still young but it’s dark outside, trees surrounding them and there's a tinge of panic in her voice that she hopes was lost to Emma.

Emma once again turns the key but the car only sputters. She stammers, "Uh... bigla na lang namatay."

She wants to curse everything. Damn this charity. Damn the lack of volunteers. Damn this car. Damn this situation. Damn her body.  _ Freaking damn Emma Swan _ . Pero may magbabago ba? Ano pa bang magagawa niya?

So, reluctantly (unwillingly, unenthusiastically, and was forced... yes) she follows Emma to a cottage that Emma Swan claims to be owned by someone she knows.

"Gov," Mang Ernesto still addresses Emma with the title that she was forced to give up. And Regina’s heart clench with guilt.

She puts a hand on her stomach, a nervous tick that she sure Emma’s very familiar with, and smiles a genuine one at Mang Ernesto, "Maraming salamat po."

Mang Ernesto leaves with a, "Dumito na po muna kayo. At ariin niyong sa inyo itong kubo."

And once again, she's left with Emma Swan's presence. And a tension that fills the air, calling her attention to break it.

So, she does.

She glances at Emma, then back to the phone in her hand. The fingers splayed on her stomach twitching. She asks her, "Yung mga volunteers natin?"

"Andun na sila. Tinext ko na para ayusin lahat ng kailangang ayusin for tomorrow."

Regina isn't really paying attention to her phone so she sees Emma’s hand reaching out to her but withdraws.

_ Good, _ Regina thinks but the ache in her chest says otherwise.

"Regina..." Emma’s soft tentative voice causes her breath to hitch. "Galit ka ba sa akin?"

Then she remembers that she really is mad at Emma. Galit sa nakita niya nung nakaraang linggo at galit dahil apektado siya nito. Pero si Emma 'to. She doesn't deserve anything from Regina.

"Ako? Ba't naman ako magagalit sayo?" Naisip niyang umupo, lumayo, but she has to keep this nonchalant facade for herself so she just shifts in her feet, a thumb scrolling on her phone, avoiding Emma’s eyes. Not avoiding kasi bakit niya naman iiwasan? She scoffs.

She knows Emma too well that she's sure the woman's shrugging as she says, "Ewan ko. parang kanina mo pa 'ko di pinapansin eh."

She almost snaps at Emma, _ "Kapansin-pansin ka ba?" _ But again, Emma doesn't deserve any emotion from Regina.

Regina sighs, "Natetensyon lang ako."

"Dahil?"

Ibinaling niya ang tingin niya kay Emma na para bang sinasabing, _ "Kailangan pa bang magpaliwanag? Di mo ba alam kung nasan tayo ngayon? Kung anong sitwasyon natin ngayon?" _

Pero tiningnan lang siya pabalik nito with her innocent look, her charming face.  _ Nyeta _ , she almost forgot that Emma can be a charming idiot sometimes.

She gestures around her, "D-dahil dito. Nasa gitna tayo ng kawalan, nasira lahat ng plano. Yun."  _ Yun _ , and nothing else.

Emma nods, once. And Regina thinks it's over. But Emma presses on, "Yun lang?"

She ducks her head, totally not pretending that there's something interesting on her phone. She doesn't reply to Emma.

She feels Emma shifts closer to her then a hand is placed on her shoulder but like it burns her, she shrugs it off, and tries to casually say, "Don't touch me." Then, she adds,mumbling, "Baka may magalit."

Okay, that wasn't what she wanted to say but anyway, it's the truth. May magagalit.

"Magalit?"

_ Ano ba _ . "Na magkasama tayo dito," Regina explains. She walks away from her, standing close to the window, as she says, "Yung kasama mo sa restaurant. Yung babaeng matangkad, mahabang buhok, nakaitim." The image of that woman still leaves a bitter taste on her mouth.

She adds, "may hitsura." _ Lahat naman ng tao meron eh. _

"Si Atty. Hazel?" Medyo nakakainis yung tono niya na parang balewala lang yung taong nakita ni Regina na kasama niya.

"Si Atty. Hazel?" Regina echoes with a hand on her hip, phone's forgotten in her other hand. Casually, she asks, "Lagi ba kayong nagdi-dinner date nun?" She realizes her mistake, "I mean, dinner?" Her attention's back on her phone.

Regina's tone's just merely curious but Emma knows Regina’s interrogating her and was: "Nagseselos ka ba?" Emma asks with mirth in her voice.

Regina nearly chokes. She scoffs instead. With a voice a pitch high, sounding incredulous, "Ako? Selos?" Emma looks at her with an amused face. She continues, "Ano tayo high school? Emma, hindi na tayo mga teenagers. Tinanong ko dahil nakita ko kayong dalawang magkasama. Yun lang."

“Look. She's a very good friend," Emma begins, slowly, like she's talking to a child and Regina hates that she's really acting like a petulant child. "And she's just returning the favor kasi natulungan siya ng foundation noon. At kaibigan ko yung asawa niya."

Oh.

_ So? _

"You don't have to explain anything." Yet, Regina could feel a smile starting to bloom on her face, a warmth spreading from her chest and a tingle in her belly.

"No. I feel like I have to kasi--"

"What? You really think I care about you and-- and Atty. Hazel?" She says the name with disdain because Hazel? Really? Who names their daughters Hazel? (Okay, a lot but still.) "Come on, Emma. I have more important matters to think about."

But she says the last part with less conviction. And turns her back from Emma, controlling her breathing and mumbling curses under her breath.

Emma nears her. The heat from the woman's sending shivers to Regina’s spine. (She blames it on the cold wind outside despite the closed windows.)

"Hindi siya makakapantay sayo," Emma says, almost a whisper in her ears that sent Regina’s heart drumming against her chest. "Walang makakapantay sayo, Regina."

Regina swoons. And swears again. Her heart's in an uncontrollable rhythm of  _ ba-da-dum ba-da-dum. _ The wild butterflies in her stomach. The swelling of her chest. The small smile on her face. Marupok nga talaga siya. Lalong-lalo na pagdating kay Emma Swan.

This is gonna be a long night. And Regina doesn't complain.


End file.
